Titan Song's
by milapa
Summary: My sister and I decided to do a drabble challenge where you get the length of a song to write a fanfiction drabble, can't skip songs and can't write longer than the song. We also decided to make a list of six characters and randomly select which character the drabble would be about. Characters are: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Levi, Sasha


My sister and I decided to do a drabble challenge where you get the length of a song to write a fanfiction drabble, can't skip songs and can't write longer than the song. We also decided to make a list of six characters and randomly select which character the drabble would be about. We did 19 of these, and here they are. Most of them were written in less than 5 minutes.

The characters I uses were: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Jean, and Sasha.

Disclaimer: I think this goes without saying, but I don't own Attack on Titan. If I did, I wouldn't be going crazy waiting for a new chapter and/or episode….

**Armin: Rain -**Steve Conte

Armin lays on the ground with the inability to move. The rain was falling gently on his face and he felt the sensation of the wet coldness against his skin. All he could think about was if the others would be able to make it back to the walls before the Titans reached them. To his left lay on soldier dead, his blood was pooling against Armin's thigh. On his right there lay a dead Titan, the fog making it difficult for him to see. Quietly and seemingly distantly, he heard a voice. It was Jean. He felt a touch on his shoulder.

"Armin, I'm taking you home." He was saved.

**Sasha: I Want You **-Savage Garden

Sasha stared at the loaf of bread in her hand. It was lovely and fluffy with the outside perfectly crisp and brown. It was the most perfect loaf of bread she had ever seen. Suddenly, she smelt a sweet odor in the air. She stopped and turned her head towards the right. There was a bakery displaying beautiful cakes and pastries of all sorts. The shinning jewel was a pie sitting in the center. A cherry pie with round, red cherries. It was intoxicating. Sasha stared and dropped her bread. Suddenly she let out a loud scream.

"Kyaaaaa! I want you so bad! I need you in my body!"

Jean walked by at that moment looking awkward.

**Levi: I'll Make a Man Out of You **-Mulan (Donny Osmond)

Levi shouted "What are you? A troop a women!"

"Corporal, that's exactly what we are." Hanji replied.

"Some of us any way, and others are just children." Connie added. Eren and Mikasa looked offended.

Levi was getting more annoyed at every comment.

"That's not the point. You should act like men. We don't lead fluffy lives like the MP. We're on the front lines fighting the Titans!"

a/n: So sorry about that one…..

**(Spoilders!) Eren: Wanted Dead or Alive **-Bon Jovi (SPOLIERS IN THIS ONE)

Eren was a Titan. He didn't know how he was a Titan. He wasn't sure how it worked, but he, and everyone else, Knew he was a Titan. They all wanted him. Some wanted him alive. Most wanted him dead, and they didn't care if he was in Titan form or not when he was killed. The one's that wanted him alive wanted to experiment on him. He'd rather be dead. Being a Titan may be a curse, but he knew that for humanity it could be a blessing. Dissecting him was a possibility. He could fight other Titans. No matter how he viewed it, he could be a benefit to all humanity whether he was dead or alive.

**Jean: Fireflies **-Owl City

His dreams were the only place where he could find relief. Even with his waking eyes he could see dead faces. They were every where. His dreams were the only place where his friends were still alive. Jean would never admit it, but he dreamed of dancing on a sunlit day, outside, free, surrounded by all of those who had passed on. Those he had seen the rotting corpses of. In his dreams their faces were lit up. The night time was the only time that he could relax. The Titans were weaker, they wouldn't come out, and he could see his loved ones. Jean would silently wish the world would turn a bit slower so the nights would last just a bit longer.

**Mikasa: Mad World **-Gary Jules (minor Spoilers)

It was a mad world. Mikasa had learned that from a young age when her parents had been brutally murdered and she was kidnapped. She had no notion that this world could ever be pleasant place to live. She knew those with in the inner walls would go about their daily lives without ever thinking about death or worrying what they would eat. She found this to be insane. They didn't know the suffering of those giving up their lives or more, the suffering of those that had their lives taken. They were happy while there was death and that was insane.

**Levi: Nothing I Won't Give **-Vic Mignogna

Levi had seen so much death. He had to make so many decisions and it was impossible to tell which one was the right one. When he was younger he was convinced he had to shoulder all the weight of the wrong decisions that he made. Now that he had been in the scouting legion so long, seen how important it was that they depend on each other, he realized he didn't have to shoulder the burden of the decisions alone. His comrades would be there by his side, supporting whatever decision he made, and in return he would do his best, he would give anything, to keep them alive.

**Jean: Queen of Spades **-Styx

Jean wasn't much for playing with lady luck. When he was young, he was arrogant. He thought he would be the best and couldn't lose, but he still wasn't going to tempt fate. He was going to be safe deep within the walls. He had now been shown how truly vulnerable he was. He understood he was nothing short of lucky to survive, but he still knew there was always the very real possibility he could be snatched away and eaten at any moment. He didn't want to push lady luck, but still, there was something greater that he was willing to gamble his life for….no, throw away his life. It was no longer a gamble when he joined the scouts; he was tossing his life away. There was no longer a chance in his mind he would die, he knew for certain he just didn't know when. He was never for gambling; Jean preferred to decide.

**Sasha: Behind Blue Eyes **-The Who

She would act cheerful. Everyone always thought Sasha was blissfully ignorant, or at least more than anyone else in the squadron. She wasn't. It was a front. She pretended to smile. She pretended to only care about food. She pretended she enjoyed flying around on the 3D maneuvering gear. In reality, she realized the full weight of her decisions. She realized she was sacrificing herself to gather information on the Titans. She knew what they were capable of more than anyone else. She knew about their animalistic instincts and how they were heartless, ruthless. But because of this, she smiled and she joked. She need everyone to be able to keep calm.

**Mikasa: Carry on My Wayward Son **-Kansas

Eren was her brother. He had been since she was five. They had grown up together and he had saved her life. He was her brother and his mother had charged her with the duty of protecting him, so she would. She would make sure he carried on. Mikasa would hold her head high and push forward. If Eren couldn't carry on himself, she would drag him. She couldn't let him stop. He had saved her life and told her the only way to stay alive was to keep fighting and to fight for those within your reach, so she would keep him within her reach. She would push forward to keep up with him and drag him to keep up with her. They would find peace once all of the Titans had been eradicated and their mom had been avenged.

**Eren: Time of Your Life **-Green Day

Wasn't this supposed to be the time of his life? His golden years as a teenager? Wasn't he supposed to be carefree and having fun? Instead Eren was spending more then half of his teen years training to sacrifice his life to giant monsters, but this was exactly what he wanted to do. This was the only decision he saw as right. This was the time of his life.

**Armin: Wake Me Up When September Ends **-Green Day

Armin never thought it would be like this. He was so innocent as a child reading his books about sparkling oceans and trees taller than the walls, ice caps dotting the landscape, and mountains that one could not see beyond. There was a world out beyond the walls and in the summer of his life he had believed he could see that world and experience all the wonderment it had to offer, but the summer of this life was gone now. Armin's life was now more akin to fall as everything was dying around him. His dreams were being crushed. He could never explore the world. The Titans would always rule it and he could never be naive again. He'd seen too much. He wanted to wake up from this living nightmare, one that had lasted for over a hundred years haunting his fathers and their fathers. There was no waking.

**Mikasa: Kryptonite **-Three Doors Down

Eren was her Kryptonite. She was strong. Mikasa was the strongest of all the new recruits, but she had one weakness and that was her brother. He was the one that gave her strength, but he was also the one that caused her to act out recklessly. No matter how bad it got, no matter if he lost control, no matter if the whole world was against him, she would be there by his side. She would die with him and she would continue to live just to protect him. Any reckless behavior on her part was directly related to him, and Mikasa would freely admit, Eren would always be her kryptonite; her one and only weakness.

**Jean: Sing for the Day **-Styx

Jean wished he could just stay like this for the rest of his life: safe, relaxing with this friends by his side, also safe. They depended on him to be their leader. Marco told him he was a great leader because he was weak, because Jean needed his comrades as much as they needed him, but he didn't want to have to have them rely on him, nor did he want to have to rely on them. He wanted them to be able to smile and laugh for the rest of eternity. He wanted to be able to grow old with his friends: to see them grow because that was such a rarity in this world and he would have sacrificed anything to see that.

**Sasha: Creation of Man **-The Scarlet Pimpernel

A/N: I'm also very sorry for this one.

"That's why the lord created men!" Sasha screamed when Jean brought in a slab of meat.

"No. A man's duty is to wield the sword." Jean said haughtily.

"Actually" Armin commented shyly. "Men should spend more time on attracting women…or at least according to the biological theories."

"What are you talking about?" Connie questioned.

"Well, men should decorate themselves and try to make themselves look more appealing to women in order to reproduce."

All of the men shook their heads in disgrace. Sasha nodded in agreement with Armin. "I agree. Men would be much more appealing if they all wore food.

**Armin: We Swear Were Not Gay**

A/N: I'm not sorry for this .

"Armin…you know, I thought that the way you're all over Eren is gross….but at the same time I also considered you a capable fella." Jeam said.

"Eh…? Th-thanks." Armin replied. "but 'gross' is still way too harsh you know…* but what do you mean by the way I'm all over Eren?"

"You never let go of him. It's too obvious. You could at least be a little more discrete."

"What? Were not gay!" Armin replied shocked.

*up to the * is an actual quote from the manga

**Eren: Voodoo **-Godsmack

Eren could feel it. There was something in his blood that wasn't him. Something foreign and every time it was triggered he had no memory of what happened. When ever he would be put in a tight spot, a position of anxiety, he would trigger the transformation through his blood, biting his hand to draw blood and he would become something so entirely inhuman. He could never return to society; not really. He was one of the demons that plagued his world, but he wasn't that far from human. He still had his humanity. He still needed to protect the human race. He maybe a demon, but he was still human.

**Levi: I'm No Superman -**Lazlo Bane

Everyone expected him to be invincible, the best, the top of the line. Everyone thought that even on his own, Corporal Levi would be able to take down any Titan, make any decision, and save any life, but he couldn't. He wasn't a superhero. He had to sacrifice countless lives to achieve the goal of a mission. He understood that with out the help of his comrades, without trusting them, he was nothing. No matter how hard he tried, he wasn't perfect, he had to accept there would always be dirt and he could never rid the world of it.


End file.
